


thrussy (am i even allowed to use that as a title)

by wordsfaiil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BEAN BAGS !!!!, Bi Jeremy, Gay Michael, High Jeremy has no idea what personal space is, M/M, Post-Squip, Rich and Michael are trans tbh, Rich's lisp !!! heck yea !!, Weed, bi rich, lets get stoned in michael's basement, luigi dies, michael likes lava lamps, nsfw language, peen shaped bong, rich jeremy n michael are pals !!!, thrussy, thrussy thrussy thrussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfaiil/pseuds/wordsfaiil
Summary: "Say 'thrussy'." then he began cackling again."You want me to what now?""He wants you to say pussy." Jeremy said as he slurped down some Dr.Pepper and then promptly burped.





	thrussy (am i even allowed to use that as a title)

It was currently 1am on a Saturday night and Rich, Michael and Jeremy had been stoned as fuck for about 2 hours now. They'd all waited till Michael's parents had gone to bed to lock up the basement door, flick the lights, turn on every single lava lamp Michael had dotted over his room (there was a lot) and Jeremy took it upon himself to dig through Michael's box of shit under his bed for his dick shaped bong.

However, the bong had gone straight back into its rightful place when Rich tried to drink the water and Jeremy and Michael had freaked out and knocked the rainbow coloured glass from his hands.  
So the long papers and an old Cap'n Crunch box for making roaches were scrounged together to smoke instead. 

The three of them were currently laid back on the masses of huge beanbags Michael had in the middle of his room and two of the three of them still had lit joints in their hands.

No one was sure how much weed they'd got through so far, but Michael had bought some shit called Tangerine Dream and that sounded kinda funky and interesting to him so when his dealer offered it he'd shrugged and said "Might as well". Tangerine Dream turned out to basically be a more festive version of really strong Skunk. None of them were complaining, even though their limbs felt really fucking fuzzy and distant and right now Jeremy couldn't tell if he was drooling or if all the moisture from his mouth had disappeared completely into thin air. He stuck his tongue out and tried to look at it down his nose

"Yo...yo, Rich. Rich?" Michael waved his hand about to get Rich's attention even though the other boy was being sucked into an enormous black bean bag and looking steadily at trippy gifs on his phone. Jeremy thought Rich was so small or that maybe he was just so far away. Maybe what he was seeing was Rich floating off into dark matter. That was bad. Too bad he was too high to grab him back before he disappeared. He let out an unhelpful snort instead. That should do it.

"Richy Rich, my dude," Michael called again and brought the joint to his lips to take a long drag. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiich." he spoke around the smoke.

Jeremy let out a huge sigh, struggled to sit up and flopped into Rich's line of sight. A lava lamp wobbled dangerously on the set of drawers beside him and he leant on a controller button which unpaused their forgotten game of Super Mario 3D World and Luigi promptly got killed by a massive Bee.

"Heeey, Jerry." Rich grinned lazily and Jeremy's hand came up to poke his tooth gap, but he misjudged the direction and stuck his finger inside his lip instead "Woah buddy." Rich licked it away and Jeremy, horrified, flung himself back onto the floor and wiped his finger on Rich's knee. Luigi died on screen again. 

"Riiiiiiiiiich." Michael whined again and blew plumes of smoke into the air. Jeremy suddenly remembered his joint that lingered idly on the edge of an ash tray which was really just an old upturned Darth Vader mug. He was pretty sure he'd bought Michael that on his twelfth birthday. Jeremy reached for the joint, but misjudged again and ended up toppling back into his own beanbag. Into dark matter. Maybe that was why Darth was here. Cool.

Rich finally squinted over at Michael's form on the floor, only semi-lit up in the dark by the glowing lamps that surrounded them all. His face was splashed with glowing oranges and purples and greens and pinks from them and his glasses reflected the glow of his TV screen.  
Rich licked his lips. When the fuck did his mouth get so dry? He plopped his phone down beside him next to a bowl of Cheetos which was mostly filled with orange dust now. When the fuck did he eat all those? "Yah?"

Michael opened his mouth and then giggled, "Oh, oh bro wait. I got somethin' that's gonna TICKLE ya!"

"You tickle me, I'll drop kick you." Rich pointed a wobbly, scarred finger at Michael and Jeremy's hand slowly reached up to grab onto it like a small baby. "I know karate. Or like. I've watched WWE a bunch of times."

"Nooooo!" Michael clutched his stomach, his mouth bursted with huge laughs and he snorted loudly and had to stub out his joint on Darth Vader's face so that he didnt burn shit down. They didn't need a repeat of The Fire Incident of Last Year's Halloween Party. Plus, Michael didn't want to burn his beanbags anymore than they already were. "Oh my gosh!"

"Dude _whaaaaaaat?_ Jeremy groaned and flicked a space invader themed weed grinder at Michael's head, very accurately. He applauded himself by letting go of Rich's finger and then doing finger snaps. 

Michael managed to pull himself together by chewing on the edge of the plastic weed grinder as he rubbed the spot on his forehead Jeremy had hit. He looked up at Rich, very steadily for a high guy with very, very red pie eyes, "Say 'thrussy'." Then he began cackling again. 

"You want me to what now?" 

"He wants you to say pussy." Jeremy said as he slurped down some Dr.Pepper and then promptly burped. 

"Noo!" Michael exclaimed, "Thrussy. Thruuuuussy. Go on Rich!" 

Rich stared, confused for a moment before he tried to say it, "Thuthy." He immediately groaned, embarrassed and he hid his glowing face behind his hands. Sometimes he forgot his lisp had made an unfortunate return. 

Michael screeched at Rich's lisp, "Say it again, oh my god!" 

Rich snatched up the forgotten controller and lobbed it at Michael's head, but unlike Jeremy's throw, the controller merely bounced off of his shoulder and clattered onto the floor. Lugi died again and then the ' _wha wha wha!_ ' noise came from Michael's speakers as Luigi lost all his lives. Michael wondered how that would sound bass boosted. 

"What does that even mean?" Jeremy scrunched his nose up and coughed a little on the smoke he'd inhaled. Rich groaned again and slumped forward so that he tipped over and basically submerged himself in weed scented bean bags. Some Cheetos had sneakily wormed their way down there. 

"Oh boy." Michael whistled and propped himself up on his elbow so he could wipe his laughing tears away from under his glasses and then sloppily roll a new joint. He stuffed some more weed in the space invader grinder and twisted it for a few silent moments. Oh yeah. Jeremy wanted to know what the word meant, "Jeremy, my buddy... thrussy means-" 

"-just google it!" Rich wrenched his head out of the beanbags, a cheeto stuck to his chin. He brushed it away and it rolled off the beanbags and settled beside a stack of games by the TV stand. 

"Google...what?" Jeremy said smugly and Rich glared at him, though Jeremy's fingers were already typing 'Thrussy' into google search.

"I'll put you in a choke hold, I swear to god. My arms are so fuckin buff." He flexed his biceps. 

Michael snickered, "Ooooh. So that's what you and Jake like to get up to, huh?" He uncapped the grinder and gently laid the weed out on the paper, ripped and rolled the cardboard to make the filter, then glued the whole thing together with his dry as fuck tongue. 

Rich blushed and snatched the joint from Michael's fingers who was too high and slow to grab it back. He just said a halfhearted "Hey!" and watched Rich shakily light the joint. Rich was still afraid of any kind of flame, it was the whole point of Jeremy and Michael inviting the small guy over most Saturdays to smoke. It got him used to using a lighter again and be calm enough to get through it without spiralling into an anxiety attack. 

"URBAN DICTIONARY IS TELLING ME SOME GROSS STUFF OH JESUS." Jeremy covered his eyes and threw his phone at the wall which made a loud crack noise and thumped to the floor. The three boys looked up at the ceiling, expecting to hear movement upstairs and then Rich softly whispered into the silence, "Thuthy..."

Michael started laughing loudly again, followed by Jeremy. Rich sat back to smoke and put the lighter down carefully on top of the TV stand. 

"Ask Jake if you can fuck his-" 

"ANYWAY." Jeremy interjected and stopped Michael, then crawled up onto his hands and knees, "I'm going to get the bong back out." 

"Your Bussy" Michael giggled. 

"MICHAEL!" 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this between 12am and 2am last night when i was in hospital with my brother who has a concussion and ya know what, reading this back i wonder if i was the one with the concussion
> 
> also im well aware that tangerine dream doesnt make u relaxed but like ????? who has the time to research different types of weed ??? (not me)
> 
> pray that one day i'll stop writing shit posts and finish my tree bros fic pLEASE
> 
> follow my tumblr if you wanna: w0rdsfail


End file.
